Flores e Compromisso
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não é o que se diz, mas o que se faz. Presente de dia dos namorados para Akane Mitsuko. Camus e Milo, shortfic. Yaoi.


**Flores e Compromisso**

**(ShiryuForever94)**

Desafio Cinco Fics de Namorados

Casal UM - Camus e Milo

Presente de Dia dos Namorados para Akane Mitsuko.

Será que estava bonito o suficiente? Será que era incrível o suficiente? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil para Camus?

Porque ele havia se apaixonado por um ser complicado, calado e por vezes soturno, além de irônico. O que se dá de presente para Milo de Escorpião que ele vá achar especial?

Camus observava o que havia preparado e tinha cada vez mais dúvidas. Caprichara no fondue de chocolate, escolhera um bom vinho e estava vestido com uma toga grega em homenagem a Milo, embora estivesse se sentindo completamente ridículo.

No entanto, o que não fazia pelo escorpiano? Quase nada...

Simplesmente porque sabia que Milo era honrado, leal e digno o bastante para jamais pensar em outra coisa a não ser em fidelidade e amor sincero.

Não haviam sido os primeiros de cada um. Milo já namorara Saga, aliás como Camus também, sem falar em Afrodite, mas enfim...

Apenas com mais idade, agora com 25 anos cada um, é que haviam decidido realmente que eram a pessoa certa um do outro.

Não sem brigas, ciúmes estratosféricos de Milo, horas de silêncio e raiva contida de Camus.

Bem, não era mais tão importante assim. Já haviam sofrido o suficiente pela humanidade para desperdiçar mais tempo de sua pouca humanidade restante.

Não eram perfeitos. Apenas se amavam. Camus tinha a ideia de que amava Milo apesar de seus defeitos e não apenas por suas qualidades e isso fazia diferença.

"Camus?" Um escorpiano vestido com terno e gravata, cabelos penteados e presos com aprumo, um buquê de lírios numa mão e uma linda caixa negra na outra. "Desculpe, acho que entendi errado o sentido de jantar do dia dos namorados." Milo parecia alguém saído de algum sonho, os sonhos mais perfeitos de Camus.

"Eu apenas pus uma toga em sua homenagem. Tem horas que não aguento essas nossas diferenças de entendimento." Camus suspirou. Não comprara nada especial, apenas aquela toga e fizera a comida ele mesmo. Bem, escolhera o vinho...

Milo, ao seu estilo, apenas observava Camus com atenção e suspirou, chegando mais perto e entregando os lírios. "Sabe por que escolhi lírios?"

Camus pegou as flores e não sorriu, nem nada assim, era o jeito dele. "Não sei, Milo, por que?"

"Porque elas são perfeitas. Não precisam de nada além de serem elas mesmas, ou seja, iguais a você. São flores lindas, perfumadas e que não precisam de NENHUM adereço."

Camus ficou parado em sua sala de estar olhando Milo que estava muito sério. "Obrigado."

"Adoro essa sua eletricidade ímpar quando me declaro totalmente apaixonado por você." Milo sorriu levemente.

"Não sou exatamente efusivo."

"Ora, Camus, eu sei. Você é do seu jeito, eu sou do meu. O que importa é que você me ama e eu sei o quanto pode ser difícil pra você aguentar um escorpiano maníaco assassino que pensa em sexo dez vezes por segundo e que adora fazer amor com o ente mais perfeito que já foi feito, embora esse ente possa ser um tanto frio de vez em quando." Milo afrouxou a gravata e estendeu a caixinha preta. "Abra e apenas não diga nada."

Camus não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Deu um selinho mais longo no namorado e sentiu correntes de fogo e gelo correndo em todo seu corpo. Era uma coisa tão louca que só podia ser amor verdadeiro. "O que é?"

"Sei que um aquariano adora mistérios, então não vou dizer nada, apenas abra."

Camus pegou a caixa com um meio sorriso brotando em seus olhos, coração e lábios e abriu. Arregalou os olhos na mais pura expressão de surpresa, o que era quase impossível, pois ele não costumava demonstrar emoção alguma. Dentro da caixa, uma pedra esverdeada lapidada na forma de uma gota e com um microscópico escorpião de jade dentro. "O que..."

"Você me aprisionou em seu gelo e eu sinto calor dentro da minha prisão, Camus. Feliz dia dos namorados. O amor não é questão do que se diz, mas do que se faz. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, apesar de eu ser um neandertal agressivo. É o bastante?"

Camus apenas deixou a toga de pura seda correr pelo corpo esguio revelando sua total nudez. "Venha me dizer se é o bastante... E ouvir minha resposta."

Milo abraçou o corpo que agora tremia e fervia e declarou seu amor da maneira mais íntima que conhecia.

* * *

><p>Akane, é apenas uma shortfic, mas eu te amo e você sabe. Feliz dia dos Namorados, amor. Porque eu sei o quanto o seu amor é ABISSAL. Desculpe por tudo que lhe já lhe fiz sofrer. Vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando compensar e te fazer sorrir, pois você é como a luz que eu sempre sei onde está e jamais se apaga. Eu te amo e vou amar enquanto você deixar, porque é o jeito que eu sei fazer. Seja feliz, mesmo longe de mim, apenas seja feliz, pois eu sorrirei se você sorrir. Amo-te.<p> 


End file.
